


Field Trip From Hell

by OUATlover2000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Field Trip, Flash gets his ass handed to him, Flash takes it too far, Gen, Nebula (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, flash thompson is a dick, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATlover2000/pseuds/OUATlover2000
Summary: “The fuck’d you call my nephew?” Clint demanded, dropping from an air vent above the group of teenagers, while also scaring the shit out of all of them.Peter jumped in front of Flash. “Nothing Uncle Clint!” Peter squeaked. “It was a joke! A long-time running inside joke! Right Flash?” The bully nodded, with wide, terrified eyes.“Better’ve been, kid. I don’t want to have to kill a minor.” He said, shooting a glare at him.Flash nodded. “Yes, Hawkeye, sir. Just a joke… sir.”OrThe Avengers and Co finds that Peter’s being bullied through a field trip to Stark Industries
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 905





	Field Trip From Hell

Peter’s head dropped on his desk, just next to the permission slip. Of course out of _all_ the possible places where the AcaDec team would be going on a field trip, it was the Stark Tower, otherwise known as _where he lives_.

“What’s the matter, Penis? Worried about being exposed for your lies?” Peter rolled his eyes, keeping his head firmly on his desk. “Friday’s gonna be the _best_!” Flash snickered.

Peter huffed and only lifted his head when the bell rang. “Okay, have a great rest of your day, everybody! Remember, I need those permission slips signed and returned by Wednesday. No exceptions.” Mr Harrington said dismissing the Decathlon team.

“See you at your house on Friday, loser.” MJ smirked.

Peter huffed. “You’re gonna see me before that, jerk.” He told his girlfriend, with a pout.

\---

Tony thought it was _hilarious_. “This is fantastic! I’m texting the Avengers group chat!” Peter suddenly regretted creating that damned thing.

 **Irondad;** _I have great news, my fellow avengers_

 **Spiderling;** _He doesn’t actually. Lies. All lies. Disregard the next message from my dad._

 **Rescuemama;** _What are you boys up to this time? Do I need to call the lawyers?_

 **Capsicle;** _What’s good in the neighborhood?_

_I’ve been researching slang. What d’ya think??_

 **Buckaroo;** _You’re doing wonderfully, darling._

 **Clintinthevent;** _I already know. I’m literally above you guys right now._

_Okay OW, that was just RUDE, TONY!_

**Spidermom;** _What’s going on Маленький паук?_

 **Irondad;** _MY SON’S WONDERFUL SCHOOL IS COMING HERE FOR A FIELD TRIP!_

 **Spiderling;** _Lies, lies, lies. Mom. Make him stop. Please. I’ll babysit Morgie on date night._

 **Rescuemama;** _You’re babysitting regardless, honey. But Tony, be nice. Or the few nights following the trip will not be fun for you._

 **Irondad;** _Huh? What do you mean, my love?_

 **Rescuemama;** _Certain nightly activities will be cancelled._

 **Irondad;** _NOOOO._

 **Spiderling;** _EW GROSS. I’m scarred. For life. Thanks for that._

 **Irondad;** _Pep, my love, honey. It is my JOB as his father to embarrass him._

 **Rescuemama;** _Well, I suppose as long as it doesn’t go on the internet, it will be fine._

 **Spiderling;** _MOM!_

_Auntie Nat. Please help me. Please. I will die._

**Blue-lien;** _What is a… field trip?_

 **Spiderling;** _Oh, it’s like a trip that school’s take you to learn things, so you’re not like holed up in a classroom ALL THE TIME. Normally it’s a relief, but I don’t want dad to embarrass me._

 **Blue-lien;** _Oh. Perhaps I will help the metal man._

 **Spiderling;** _Ugh! Uncle Rohdey? Uncle Sam?_

 **Spidermom;** _I have baby pictures, well… toddler pictures. One of which you’re in the bath._

 **Spiderling;** _AUNT NAT! THE BETRAYAL_

 **HoneyBearPlatypus;** _I have baby-baby pictures. I was at your birth._

 **Birdboy;** _Ooh, I’m so EXCITED_

 **Irondad;** _Sorry kid… well, no I’m not. But it’s set in stone kid. It’s happening._

\---

Peter groaned when his alarm went off. Today was the day. His life was ending today. Maybe he could just not go to school. Skipping was out of the question, because he didn’t want to _actually_ die. Maybe he could convince his mom he was sick. Yeah. That’ll work.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. “Peter, are you up sweetie?” He groaned loud enough for her to hear and she walked into the room. “What’s the matter?”

“I don’t feel good.” Then he coughed, for good measure.

She felt his head. “No fever. You look fine. This wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain field trip, would it?” He shook his head. “FRIDAY, scan Peter. Is he feeling any discomfort?”

“No Mrs Boss.” The AI responded. “His heart rate is now elevating slightly. A possible and very common side effect of being caught in a lie.”

Peter glared at the ceiling. “Tattletale.”

“I apologize Mini Boss. But I don’t lie. I’m an AI, incase you forgot.”

“Smartass AI.” Then, “Ow! What was that for?”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Watch your mouth.” He slumped. “Up, up, up. Time for school.”

“My life is over.”

\---

“My life is over.” Peter said for the eight time that day.

Ned rolled his eyes. “It can’t be that bad, Peter. Your dad isn't _that_ bad. He’s pretty cool.”

“He’s not _your_ dad Ned. The things he puts me through is evil! He embarrasses me as a hobby.”

MJ scoffed. “Get over it, loser. It’s happening, just accept you fate and move on.”

“I just hope Flash can refrain from being a dumbass in front of my crazy ass overprotective family. God help us all.”

“What’d you just say Penis?” _Fucking shit._ Peter shrunk down. “What? Now that I’m right here, don’t wanna talk shit? I bet you’re just worried about me exposing the truth. No way that you’re a Stark.” _God, it was gonna be a long day._

“Or you’re just jealous because you both have rich daddies, and only one of you got in based on his brains, meanwhile your daddy had to _buy_ you a spot in the school.”

Flash spluttered for a minute, before storming back to his seat on the bus. “Whatever.”

“Thanks MJ.” She shrugged. “I love you.”

At this the other teen allowed a small smile. “I love you too, you sappy ass loser.” Peter grinned.

\---

Flash leaned forward and started talking, just loud enough where Mr Harrington wouldn’t hear from the back of the room where he stood with the tour guide. “So, Penis. How much-”

“The fuck’d you call my nephew?” Clint demanded, dropping from an air vent above the group of teenagers, while also scaring the shit out of _all_ of them.

Peter jumped in front of Flash. “Nothing Uncle Clint!” Peter squeaked. “It was a joke! A long-time running inside joke! Right Flash?” The bully nodded, with wide, terrified eyes.

“Better’ve been, kid. I don’t want to have to kill a minor.” He said, shooting a glare at him.

Flash nodded. “Yes, Hawkeye, sir. Just a joke… sir.”

Clint hummed, then playfully shoved Peter’s head. “See you later, boy genius.” Then he left.

\---

“So maybe he lives here. But that doesn’t mean Penis Parker is Stark’s kid. They don’t even share a last name. It’s just a BS story. I bet he forged the permission slip too.”

A throat cleared behind Flash and his buddies. “His name is actually Peter, and I do not appreciate the tone that you are using in reference to my good friend.” Nebula stated. “If you do continue to speak ill of the child. I can easily end you. With a smile. Okay. That is a lie. I do not care much for smiling. But I do not like bullies and I will slit your throat.”

“You’re blue.” Flash whispered.

Nebula stared at him. “No, you obtuse child. I am yellow. Yes, I am blue.”

“You are an alien. Penis-” Nebula glared. “Parker, um Parker knows an alien. The freak, holy-”

The blue woman growled, “Get away from my line of sight, or you will lose your life.” The group of teens scampered off. _The cowards_. She went in search of of Peter, it didn’t take her long to find her. “Peter.” She greeted and the teenager grinned. “I almost slit a child’s throat.”

Peter choked on air. “I’m sorry _what_??”

“You have a bully.” He paled. “He is an immature child and I threatened his life. Then I told him to leave because he kept going. Had I not, I would have actually slit his throat.”

“Don’t tell my dad!” He blurted. “I’m handling it. It’s fine, Neb. I swear it is.”

She squinted her eyes. “If he continues to say these things, one of two things will happen. One, I will kill him. Slowly and painfully. Or two, I will tell your parents. Perhaps I will do both.”

\---

The group of students gasped when they saw Black Widow walking up to them. Peter nearly shit himself, because he knows what his aunt looks like when she’s mad. And she looks absolutely _livid_. “Which of you vermin are bullying my nephew?”

Peter was quick to grab her hand to drag her out of hearing range. “Aunt Nat-”

She put her hand up at him. “No. I bumped into a _very_ angry Nebula a few minutes ago, muttering about bullies and murdering children. Imagine my surprise when she says that _you_ are the one being bullied. How long has it been going on?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said stubbornly. “I just didn’t want to argue with Neb when she said something to me about my so-called bully. But there’s not one.”

Natasha hummed. “I love you Peter. But you know I don’t take well to being lied to. And right now, you are lying _straight to my face_ .” She took a calming breath. “Tell me, _Маленький паук._ ”

“I… don’t want to.” He mumbled. “I’m handling it, okay? And if I tell you, you’re going to _kill_ him.”

She sighed. “That’s your choice. I won’t force you to tell me.”

The protective aunt was walking him back to the group when Peter uttered a quiet. “Please don’t tell mom or dad. They don’t… they _can’t_ know. They’ll flip. I have it under control.”

The only thing Nat said was, “Do you?” Before she dropped him off with the group. _Fuck_.

\---

“Pep, Tony.” Nat approached the couple. “Hate to interrupt, but we have a problem.” The couple looked at the former assassin, with frowns. “I think Peter’s being bullied. Nebula heard a group of boys referring to Pete as _Penis_ , then after she threatened to slit their throats,” Pepper choked, “they called him a freak, for knowing an ‘alien’. When I calmly approached his team, he dragged me away and just kept saying that he’s handling it. He also doesn’t want you to know.”

“Do you know who it is?” Tony asked tersely. Nat shook her head. 

Pepper was between angry and wanting to cry. “I have an idea to find out who.”

\---

At the end of the tour, the CEO of SI, was there to say goodbye. “I hope you all had a wonderful trip her to Stark Industries. Mr Harrington, I think Peter will just stay here.”

“Yo.” Flash said suddenly. “I bet he’s not _actually_ Mr Starks kid, he Mr Starks _step_ -kid.” Peter rolled his eyes. “His mom’s just a slut that got knocked up before she married him. And Stark was just so in _lust_ with the MILF that he decided to help raise her kid too. Just to get some.”

Pepper raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the bully. _Found him._ Peter spun around, practically at the speed of lightning. “What the fuck did you just say?”

Flash was taken aback at first, then smirked. “Did I hit a nerve, Penis? I said your mom is a fucking _slut_ , who-” Then Flash was nursing his jaw and Peter was staring at his fist with wide eyes. “You’ll pay for that Penis! And I’ll get off scot free! Just watch.”

“Like hell.” Tony growled. “You’ve been acquainted with FRIDAY, my AI right?” A meek, wide-eyed nod. “She voice records _everything_ . So I have you on tape, verbally abusing my son and not even your school-board parents can stop your inevitable punishment.” He stepped towards the fuming boy. “And if you _ever_ even breath in the direction of my son again, I will call every decent college and make sure that you don’t even grace a _waiting_ list. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Flash whispered.

Tony gave him his best ‘reporter smile’. “Great. Now that that’s settled, I hope you have a _splendid_ day Mr Thompson.” 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for my horrid writing. I hope it wasn't too bad


End file.
